User blog:WardenerNL/A Little Bit Of Fan-Fic.: OCs Of Mine
You have to face it, everybody has at least one. Not a case of mine. Actually, other than the four listed below there are more - these are just the most appearing in the fan-fics i wrote so far. Oh and, looking at how their names all end with -ley instead of -y or -es. All the character names on the show are implied to be their surnames or last names. This way, Russel is F. Russel C.(like most of the characters, he's named after his VA, Francis Carr). The actual names are seen in one of the episodes, "Liver License". Anyway, let us get started. - 1st Name: Hatley Actual Name: S.D.Hatley(with S standing for Stanley) Kills: 36 Kills on Purpose: 6 Deaths: 17 Species: Yet to be unveiled. Color: P&C-style tan. Character Features: Well, if i'd be short, i'd say Lumpy X Lifty and Shifty. Egoistic cynic with a terrible lack of common sence and IQ. By the way, his IQ was shown to be 99, while Lumpy's appeared to be 55. If others may die because of him, they will. He is, actually, one of the characters who kills on purpose and does it easilly - there is an actual war between him and his elder brother. They're commonly shown to be happy to hawk everything up for another one, or even(i don't know if this EVEN belongs here.) kill them and act as if it was an accident. Ironically, if a fight between them started, lots of other HTFs will be their victims, while the two will, most likely, die by accidents(like in "Lighting Up The Sky", where they were chasing each other through the whole Town to get it destroyed, most of the citizens - killed, and after all, get crushed by a falling column in a museum). So far, he appeared to be an incompetent cop("Cop Flop"), a rude guard("Forsceen Consequences"), a factory co-owner("Of Brothers and Brothers"), and even an asassin("Total Idolation" and "Lighting Up The Sky"). Hatley is also shown to be a cleptomaniac, looking at how he manages to keep, like, 500kg of absolutely senceless stuf in his jacket that does not even slow him down. A common pun with that is that there always is nothing that may have saved the day for him. He's shown to live in a hotel apartment that looks like it's half-destroyed - webs hanging in the corners, lots of knives in the wall near to the door. The door itself has a boot-shaped dent. However, he is shown to have a plasma-TV and a big collection of weapons. There also is a dart target with his brother's photo on it. Ironically, there are hardly any darts there, most of them are sticking out of the walls. There are also boxing gloves and mannequins(shaped exactly like his brother), hinting that he has interest in boxing. His voice is something between Pop and L&S, thus giving us a heavy southern accent. However, it's pretty distinctive(one may even hear him saying "The road is closed, because it's CLOSED. You hear me?" in "Cop Flop"). However, when it comes to pain screams, he has a high-pitched voice. I can only describe it as this - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ULPRKzeLiU , starting with 0:11 it's alot like him. Actually, if to think, from all the HTF staff, Francis Carr'd make the best voice for him. Appearance: Both Hatley and his elder brother use Lumpy-like bodies. They're far taller than anyone else. One may think that Hatley looks more like Lumpy, looking at his lack of buckteeth and dot-eyes(that are shown to be green). However, it is implied that the buckteeth were knocked off long ago, and the dot-eyes appeared to be contact lenses, while his actual eye color was blue(and those were pac-man eyes. Almsot blind, i have to say). He also borrows Handy's frustrated look as his usual face expression. He is, actually, never seen smiling, only laughing - and that's just over his brother's death. Hatley is shown to wear a brownish-grey jacket that fully covers most of his body. If it's unzipped, one can see that he's also wearing a white shirt with some kind of a word on it(It's, actually, HTF-style Metallica logo). However, the most interesting part of his inventory is his cap. It's black and red and it cannot be taken off. You can literally wreck his neck if you turn his cap around, or get a scalp of his while taking it off, sometimes leading to his death. It also appears to be disturbingly sharp, cutting through ropes and steel doors with ease. A common pun with his cap is that it tends to slowly land on his remains if he got decapitated or blown up. Or... Stick into somebody's flesh. By the way, he does have a tail that is alot like Nutty's, but has several cuts on it and is burnt for a bit. It is just hidden under his jacket all the time, only seen in "Freezer Burn". Pop-Ups: * 1: Pops out of a bush, facing the wrong direction. Pops out as he turns around. * 1a: Both pop up, bringing fists at each other. * 2: Shown standing with his usual look, waving his right hand while the left is in his pocket. A highway is seen in the background. * 3: Shown as a guard, sitting on a char and hiding his face behind a newspaper. His eyes turn from left to right. * 4: Shown with his usual face, looking at something down there. Ironically, i'm yet to come up with the rhymes. Trivia: * While sharing a mother, the brothers appear to have different fathers. Both were shown in one of the memoirs of Sniffles in "Total Idolation". The only differences between Hatley and his father were the hats they were wearing - his father was using a Texas tengallon, and had a beard. He was also shown to be missing an eye. * Ironically, while the brothers hate each other, they're usually forced to work together. * It is not clear, WHY do they hate each other. Even their childhood photos show them fighting. * Hatley appears to be interested in rock music, making his only non-dying appearance in "Brocking Out" as a bass-guitarist of one of the bands on a poster. * Ironically, while there are only 15 fan-fics i wrote, he died... 17 times. This makes him character with the lowest survival count - he appeared in every episode and survived through nothing but one. The next one is Bakeley, who didn't appear in one episode, giving him 14 deaths. * His most common ways of dying are being rather electrocuted or catching on fire. * He's the fifth character to be mentally unstable. Mostly because, if we'd get inside his head, he's talking in a completely disctinctive voice with a british accent... While everyone else has his accent. And his obsession with money, that's even bigger than Lifty and Shifty's gotta be metnioned - he literally goes Nutty upon getting a lot of money ("Total Idolation"). * Even though he's all rude and is a pure cynic, he does have friends. Handy, Russel, Lifty and Shifty. However, the last two tried to kill him and his brother in "Total Idolation". *Alongside the brother of his, he is the only character to swear ever. But if Grov'(how he's called for short) just yelled out a loud "FFFFFFUUU-" while falling of a scyscraper in "Brocking Out", he appears to swear through all the gibberish he says when he is hurt in any way. It's not censored just because it is almost unreal to get what he says thanks to the way he yells and his voice. *He also has a tendency to whistle or hum something when he's nervous and when he's not. It should be noted that if something happens to him while he's, like, whistling, he'll keep whistling in pain instead of yelling. 2nd Name: Grooveley Actual Name: D.S.Grooveley(with D standing for Dean) KIlls: 16 Kills on Purpose: 13 Deaths: 10 Species: Yet to be unveiled. Color: Grey. It is implied that he somehow changed it - he's shown to be P&C tan on his childhoo photos in "Total Idolation". Character Features: ''' While his younger brother(who's 40 seconds younger than him) is Lumpy x Lifty and Shifty, he's L&S x Lumpy. He's shown to be far more intelligent and prudent. While his brother is a, um,. robber, he's a conman. Not only con-, he's a ladies- man - he's usually seen with absaolutely different gals, whose faces are almost never shown. He eventually took revenge from the whole army of them in "Nest in Peace". He is shown to live in a hotel apartment on the eight floor. Most of what was said about their relationship with Hatley belongs here as well. His room is designed to be all Japanese - ending with the walls being all all pasted over with posters of HTF anime. He is shown to be interested in martial and marital arts himself. Grooveley is usually shown to be far more respected than his younger brother. This way, he was a successful detective in "Cop Flop"(even though the way he became successful was alot like what Hatley was doing to get a salary bonus), a night club owner in "Mistery Misery", a famous actor and a singer in "Brocking Out", a factory co-owner in "Of Brothers and Brothers" and, after all, an asassin in "Total Idolation" and "Lighting Up The Sky". His voice resembles Disco Bear's alot. It is just more disctinctive and has more words in it. He has a slight Hollywood accent as well. And sounds alot like DB in his pain screams, so Peter Hermann'd be the best for his voice. '''Appearance: He's shown to have an Elvis-style mullet with his ears sticking out for a bit(those resemble Lifty and Shifty's alot), is wearing a black vest and a belt. Unlike his brother, he's not hiding the tail of his - it even has a red ring on it. However, he has a thing that acts alot like Hatley's cap - those are his sunglasses. Actually, the only time his eyes were seen at all - it was when they were glowing with dollar signs in "Total Idolation", at least telling us that he DOES have eyes. The glasses melted all over his face two times, and did not save him from getting his brain knocked out by two laser beams he created himself by smiling in a mirror in "Lightning Buzz". The smile of his is, actually, a play on all the Hollywood stereotypes - his teeth(by the way, he does have buckteeth) appear to be so white they, actually, glow in the dark... Pop-Ups: * 1: Pops out of a bush, makes his trademark smile, blinding us for a second. * 1a: Both pop up, bringing fists at each other. * 2: Is shown, hand crossed, and smiling, in front of a casino. * 3: Is shown lying on a beach, sunbathing, not even noticing that it changes from day to night and even goes raining. * 4: Reuses his pose from the second pop-up. The text reads: "Going for gold, for glory, that's what." Trivia: * He tends to win in his fights with Hatley, but, ironically, he was the first victim of his. * And Hatley is not the most common victim of his. Actually, the first one he killed ever was an other OC, who only appeared in that episode(the second part of "Total Idolation") - his and Hatley's stepfather. And the most common victim of his is... Flippy. * Even though Grooveley is more into J-rock, he was a star of some band in "Brocking Out". * He shares his obsession with money with the brother of his and Lifty and Shifty. * The most common way of dying for him is losing most of his limbs, or getting cut in half. * ...and has AIDS. At least in "Nest In Peace". Now, the next two are not connected and are just the OCs. And their personalities aren't as deep as H&G, who are the main characters of mine. 3rd Name: Brokeley. Actual Name: B.B.Brokeley(B.B. resembles Broken Bone alot) Kills: 13 Kills on Purpose: 1 Deaths: 12 Species: Hamster. Color: As... SEEN, he used to be purple. Character Features: Replaces Handy in my fan-fics, because Handy's personality is changed. Basically, Brokeley is an unlucky hamster who's all covered by bandages, and has a broken arm, is missing his right ear, and most of his tail is missing as well. Basically, he looks like a mummy. However, he is capable of moving and doing things off-screen. Any way, he usually gets killed thanks to his bandages and him being uncapable of running at all. Other than that, he's pretty cheerful and friendly. It is implied that he had a runner career before(in the episodes where he's shown to be an adult. He is not Lumpy-like,. he takes the usual body of a HTF) before... The accident. However, he did one kill on purpose, decapitating Cuddles with his plaster-covered broken arm in "Brocking Out". He is shown to live in a semi-detached house that looks like a lightning-struck tree. It's pretty obvious that he has a muffled voice, so... Anybody can make his voice. Appearance: As said above, he is all covered in bandages and one of his arms is broken. The only parts of his that can be seen are his eyes, that are usual pac-man eyes. He is also missing an ear and most of his tail is missing. Pop-Ups: * 1: Pop out of a bush, waving one of his bandages to the viewer. * 2: Is shown trying to wave his broken arm in front of a gym. * 3: Walks through a street. By the way, it's name is seen. It, ironically, reads: "Broken Dreams Boulevard" * 4: Is shown looking at something what's above. Yet to come up with a rhyme. Trivia: * It is implied that he was purple in one of his memoirs in "Brocking Out". * All 12 kills he did(not counting the single kill on purpose) were done in a single episode. Guess which one? "Brocking Out". * His buckteeth are sticking out of the bandages. They're just hard to notice. * In most of the episodes, it is not clear where he got injured so hard. * He is also used as a " Generic Hospital Patient" for the episodes where there is a hospital. * He usually dies from limb loss, blood loss, or getting decapitated. 4th Name: Bakeley Actual Name: U.L.Bakeley(U.L., ironically, may stand for Un Lucker) Kills: 10 and more. Kills on Purpose: 0 Deaths: 14 Species: Dog. Color: Pale tan. Character Features:''' Nobody in HTF can be considered lucky, other than Cro-Marmot. But he's the true unlucker. The rule of his life is Murphy's, everything goes wrong. he is usually seen beaten up, bleeding out, being ill, or even chased by somebody, and nobody cares. He himself appears to have no hard feelings at all and is an optimist. He is always seen as a paperboy or a delivery boy, and lives in the office of the company he works for. He has a high-pitched, hoarse and coughy voice. Honestly, i dunno who may be a VA for him. '''Appearance: Pretty generic himself, he weals an old newspaper boy cap and a scarf. He is usually seen with bruises and cuts all over himself. Pop-Ups: * 1: Pops out of a bush, grasps for air, and gets pulled down. * 2: Shown with a pack of newspapers, in front of a garbage can. * 3: Shown sitting on a bench with the weather changing from snow to rain. * 4: Shown waving his right hand, holding it with his left one, so it would not fall, looking at how he's almost dead. Yet to come out with a rhyme. Trivia: * He has alot of ways to die, but there's usually no remains left after his death. * He himself is alot like Flippy. The good one. * He is Flippy's most common victim in the fanfics of mine, and the only kill of Good Flippy. * His actual kill count is... Over six billions. Ahem. * He appears to be so weak he is sometimes shown climbing a tree, running away from mere cats. --- i guess that's it for now. Category:Blog posts